Privacy screen assemblies, dividers and partitions (hereinafter collectively referred to as “privacy screen assemblies”) are well known in the art and many variations exist. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,597 to Gingrich et al discloses a height-adjustable space-dividing screen assembly comprising a pair of height-adjustable supports posts and a flexible fabric screen having opposite ends connected to the support posts. The support posts include vertically moveable tubes to enable the height of the screen to be adjusted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,465 to Del Castillo Von Haucke discloses a modular privacy screen assembly including one or more panels joined together by vertical consolidating members.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,893 to Neer discloses a decorative privacy screen assembly having an aesthetically pleasing decorated screen.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,041 to Miles et al discloses an adjustable partition assembly including a pair of pivotally coupled base barrier members. A pair of slidable telescoping barrier members is connected to each base barrier member. In one embodiment, one of the slidable telescoping barrier members includes a marker board surface.
Although the above-mentioned references disclose privacy screen assemblies, improved privacy screen assemblies to delineate space are desired. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel privacy screen assembly.